


Lehtolapsi

by venlarogers



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, lehdon lapsuus ei ole kovin iloinen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venlarogers/pseuds/venlarogers
Summary: Lehto ei koskaan oikein halunnut puhua menneisyydestään. Toisaalta eipä hän siitä ihan hirveästi edes tiennyt, kaikki oli unohtunut vuosien mittaan. Muistot olivat liian kipeitä muisteltaviksi, joten ne oli helpompi vain unohtaa. Vaikkei Lehto halunnutkaan lapsuudestaan eläessään puhua, se selittää sen, miksi hänestä tuli sellainen kuin tuli.taiLyhyitä pätkiä Lehdon lapsuudesta.
Kudos: 6





	Lehtolapsi

**Author's Note:**

> Sellanen huomio tähän, että Lehto on Linnan hahmo, enkä saa tästä rahaa.

Oli kylmä maaliskuinen päivä. Maria Lehto käveli karuja Tampereen katuja pitkin. Naisella oli sylissään kapaloituna pieni poikavauva. Vauva oli parin viikon ikäinen ja huusi kuin palosireeni. Vauva vaistosi äitinsä surumielisyyden ja tuli levottomaksi sen takia. Poika oli ollut toivottu, tai niin Maria halusi itselleen väittää. Muu suku ei ollut kovin ymmärtäväinen asian suhteen, sillä Marian sulhanen, Joonas, oli lähtenyt lipettiin saatuaan tietää kihlattunsa raskaudesta. Kyseessä oli siis lehtolapsi, josta hänen täytyi hankkiutua eroon suvun painostuksen alla.

Maria saapui lastenkodin portille ja mietti astuisiko portista pihamaalle. Hän avasi portin. Se piti vinkuvaa ääntä. Lapsi sylissään hän asteli kohti harmaan talon portaita. Mielessään Maria yritti koko ajan rohkaista itseään, jotta askel kantaisi pihan poikki. Hänellä oli edessään elämänsä vaikein päätös. Maria tiesi, ettei hän välttämättä tulisi pääsemään tästä päätöksestä ikinä yli. Hänen oli vain päästettävä irti, vaikka se tulisi olemaan vaikeaa.  
Hänelle oli annettu kaksi vaihtoehtoa lapsen suhteen, joko viedä se lastenkotiin tai jättää kadulle. Kadulla pariviikkoinen lapsi olisi kuollut käytännössä välittömästi, joten Maria oli ajatellut lastenkodin olevan pienempi paha. Hän halusi, että hänen lapsensa säilyisi hengissä, vaikkei voisikaan osallistua lapsensa elämään. Toinen hänen harras toiveensa oli, että saisi vielä joskus nähdä pienen vauvansa, vaikka tiesi sen olevan mahdotonta.

“Toivo”, Maria kuiskasi vauvansa korvaan, “äiti rakastaa sinua aina.” Tämän jälkeen hän laski vauvan betonisille portaille ja koputti oveen. Ennen kuin ovi kerkesi aueta, Maria katosi, ettei kukaan näkisi häntä. Sen jälkeen ei pieni Toivo enää nähnyt äitiään, eikä hänelle jäänyt mitään muistikuvia hänestä.

Kun ovi aukesi, lastenkodin hoitajat löysivät portailta pienen poikavauvan. Vauvan kapalon nimilapussa olivat nimet Toivo Joonas Lehto. Poikavauva oli jääkylmä ja huusi kuin palosireeni. Hänet kannettiin sisälle ilman sen suurempia ongelmia, sillä lapsia tuotiin lastenkodin ovelle harva se päivä. Sitähän varten niitä oli perustettu ympäri kaupunkeja. Vauvan virallisiin papereihin merkittiin nimeksi Toivo Joonas Lehto ja syntymäpäiväksi päivä, jona hänet oli tuotu portaille.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elämä ei ollut ikinä helppoa. Joskus täytyy tehdä valintoja, joista ei pidä. Lehto oli nyt sellaisen edessä. Sellaista valintaa ei kuusivuotiaan yleensä tarvitse tehdä, mutta Lehto ei ollutkaan ihan tavallinen kuusivuotias.

Poika oli juuri täyttänyt kuusi vuotta. Tai niin hänelle oli kerrottu. Kuusi vuotta sitten hänet oli tuotu tänne Jumalan hylkäämään paikkaan, ankeaan ja synkkään lastenkotiin. Toivo Joonas Lehto pojalle oli annettu nimeksi, mutta harvoinpa häntä edes etunimellä puhuteltiin. Lehto hän oli ollut pitkään jo kaikille hoitajille ja muille lapsille.

Etunimellä kutsuminen olisi tarkoittanut, että hänestä pidettiin ja sehän olisi ollut valhe joka tapauksessa. Kukaan ei pitänyt Lehdosta, ei ollut ikinä pitänyt.

Eikä se häntä sinällään edes haitannut, Toivo Joonas oli typerä nimi. Miksi kukaan antaisi lapselleen nimeksi Toivo ja antaisi pois? Kiusallaan varmaan, siihen tulokseen Lehto oli tullut. Joonasta hän epäili isänsä nimeksi ja osuikin oikeaan, vaikkei sitä itse tiennytkään.

Lehto vihasi lastenkotia. Hän vihasi hoitajia ja muita lapsia. Hoitajat eivät antaneet välttämättä edes joka päivä ruokaa ja tekivät ties mitä, jos ei osannut olla kunnolla. Säännöt olivat tiukkoja, eikä niitä saanut rikkoa. Muut lapset eivät pitäneet Lehdosta, sillä hän oli muiden mielestä pelottava. He pelkäsivät häntä, koska Lehto ei koskaan puhunut mitään.

Lehdolla olisi oikeasti ollut paljon asiaa, mutta hän ei halunnut puhua. Puhuessa hänet saatettaisiin ymmärtää väärin ja seuraukset voisivat olla vakavat. Muutenkaan hän ei ikinä valittanut nälkää, eikä ikinä kinunnut mitään. Tunteetkin pysyivät paljolti piilossa, eikä kyyneleitä Lehdon kasvoilla ollut näkynyt ikinä. Se oli hänen suojautumismekanisminsa. Ketään ei voinut päästää niiden muurien läpi. Se olisi voinut olla haitaksi ja sitä olisi voinut käyttää häntä vastaan jossain. Hoitajat olisivat varmasti huomanneet, jos joku olisi ollut hänelle läheinen. He olisivat satuttaneet joko häntä tai sitä toista tai molempia.

Tämän takia Lehto oli päättänyt karata. Ei hänellä ollut paikkaa, minne mennä, mutta missä tahansa olisi parempi kuin lastenkodissa. Ei tarvitsisi kestää enää yhtäkään uutta, surkeaa hoitajaa tai ärsyttävää, kitisevää lasta. Kukaan ei kysyisi hänen nimeään tai tarinaansa. Ei tarvitsisi miettiä, missä olisi mustelmia ja kenelle ne oli turvallista näyttää ja kenelle ei. Ei tarvinnut miettiä, miten veren saisi tyrehtymään. Hän olisi itse itsensä herra, eikä kukaan valittaisi, jos hänen paitansa ei olisi housuissa. Eihän se tietenkään helppoa tulisi olemaan, kyllä hän sen tiesi, mutta hän selviäisi. Niin paljosta hän oli jo joutunut lastenkodissa selviämään. Elämä ei ollut ikinä hänelle helppoa, ei täällä, ei ehkä missään.

Yön pimeinä tunteina Lehto sulki lastenkodin oven ja käveli kylmät betoniset portaat viimeistä kertaa elämässään. Pihan poikki hän kulki nopein askelin. Porttia ei uskaltanut avata, sillä se pitäisi kuitenkin ääntä. Sen yli täytyi siis kiivetä. Pian hän katosi yön varjoihin, eikä katunut päätöstään elämänsä aikana kertaakaan. Missä tahansa olisi parempi kuin tuolla, oli hänen mantransa. Sitä hän hoki aina itselleen tiukan paikan tullen. Missä tahansa olisi parempi kuin tuolla.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ilta hämärtyi Tampereen ylle. Kymmenvuotiaalta näyttävä poika käveli pitkin pimeitä katuja. Poika kulki varjoissa, vältellen kaikkia ja kaikkea. Hän näytti riutuneelta, nälkiintyneeltä ja väsyneeltä. Kasvot olivat kuin kiveä ja tummat ruskeat silmät kylmät ja ilkeät. Suu ei enää vääntynyt hymyyn, ei edes pakolla. Kadulla Lehto oli oppinut pitämään jokaisen tunteen murusenkin omana tietonaan, heikkouksia ei saanut olla. Ei hän olisi hengissä selvinnyt, ellei olisi kovettanut itseään. Jokainen piti huolta pelkästään itsestään ja jos siihen ei pystynyt, ei selvinnyt hengissä. Asia oli siis yllättävän yksinkertainen. Huolehdi omista asioistasi, äläkä puutu muiden asioihin.

Sillä periaatteella sai pitää henkensä. Sen oli Lehto oppinut neljän vuoden aikana.  
Lehto saapui torille, joka kuhisi ihmisiä. Vieläkin. Se tietenkin helpottaisi hänen työtään huomattavasti, kukaan ei välttämättä edes huomaisi häntä. Lehto lähestyi pientä kojua, jossa myytiin leipää. Nopeasti hänen taskuunsa siirtyi pari leipää. Sitten juostiin, kiinni ei voisi jäädä. Siihen ei olisi varaa. Hän oli jäänyt kiinni jo liian monta kertaa, poliisit eivät välttämättä enää uskoisi häntä. Useimmilla kerroilla riitti, kun sanoi vain, ettei varastelu tule jatkumaan. Kaukaa kuului huutoa, kojumyyjä oli varmaankin huomannut hänet. Lehto oli kuitenkin jo kaukana, ei häntä kukaan saisi enää kiinni. Tällä kertaa ei tarvitsisi keksiä syitä varastelulle, eikä kukaan kyselisi, missä hän asui.

Toinen leipä kädessään, toinen taskussa, Lehto käveli Tammerkosken rantaan. Kuohuvan veden ääni rauhoitti, muu ei oikein tepsinyt. Hän istahti valkoiselle, puiselle penkille ja rupesi syömään ryöstösaalistaan. Leipä ei ollut kovin hyvää, mutta ainakaan se ei ollut homeista, vaan aivan tuoretta. “Tähä penkille vois melkein käydä nukkumaan”, Lehto puhui itselleen ääneen, “nyt ei ole tulossa edes kylmä yö.”  
Siihen jäi noin kymmenvuotias Lehto nukkumaan. Tammerkosken rantaan, penkille. Parempaakaan paikkaa hänellä ei ollut. Elämä ei ollut oikein koskaan ollut hänen puolellaan missään, tokkopa se edes tulisi olemaan tulevaisuudessakaan. Mutta mikäs se pahan tappaisi, Jumala ei huoli ja piru tietää aina saavansa.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lehdon nenästä vuoti verta ja hänen rystysensä olivat punaiset. Tuntui, kuin ei saisi henkeä. Toinen silmä punersi, se todennäköisesti muurautuisi umpeen, niin paha isku siihen oli tullut. Lehto huohotti ja henki rohisi. Sylkiessä suusta tuli ulos verta. Vaatteet oli revitty pilalle ja käsiin sattui. Hän kosketti omia kasvojaan ja huomasi poskien olevan märät. Kovan kivun aiheuttamia kyyneleitä, jotka kertoivat Lehdolle pelkästään hänen omasta heikkoudestaan. Häntä vastaan tapellut mies oli ilmeisesti laittanut hanttiin kunnolla. Miehen harmiksi tämä ei ollut Lehdon ensimmäinen tappelu. Elämä oli opettanut Lehdolle monia asioita ja tappeleminen kuului niihin asioihin.

Siinä se makasi maassa, ihan liikkumattomana. Lehto kyykistyi ja laittoi kätensä miehen kaulalle, tarkistaen pulssia. Hän tiesi, että sellainen pitäisi elävällä ihmisellä olla. Ja jos ei ollut, niin sitten oltiin pulassa. Se tarkoittaisi, että mies olisi kuollut. Sen verran hänkin tiesi.

Mieheltä ei löytynyt pulssia. Ei, vaikka Lehto kuinka yritti sitä etsiä. Hän ei uskaltanut huutaa apua, sillä silloin hän joutuisi selittämään. Selittämään, miksi hän näytti siltä kuin näytti ja miksi mies makasi maassa. ”Voi helvetti,” Lehto huokaisi ja säikähti hieman omaa ääntänsä. Hän sätti itseään. Siitä, että oli menettänyt kontrollin. Siitä, että oli nukkunut miehen vajassa. Siitä, että oli oikeasti säikähtänyt omaa ääntään. Siitä, että oli jälleen kerran onnistunut tekemään jotain väärin. Siinä hän nyt seisoi, kapealla kujalla, edessään kuollut mies.

Lehto oli päätynyt tappeluun miehen kanssa pelkästään oman typeryytensä takia. Hän oli nukkunut miehen vajassa, sillä ei ollut löytänyt parempaakaan paikkaa. Aamulla, kun Lehto oli lähtenyt paikasta, hän oli kolistellut. Kolistelu oli herättänyt miehen ja hän oli pyytänyt Lehdolta korvausta yöpaikasta. Lehto voinut sitä hänelle antaa, koska hänellä ei yksinkertaisesti ollut lanttiakaan rahaa.

Seuraava asia, jonka Lehto muisti oli se, että mies kävi häneen käsiksi. Tämä laukaisi Lehdossa oudon tunteen ja sumensi kaikki muistikuvat itse tappelusta. Hänen oli kai aluksi ollut tarkoitus vain puolustaa itseään. Mutta kun hän oli päässyt pois tukalasta tilanteestaan, ei hän ollutkaan osannut enää lopettaa. Kaikki viha, jota hän oli pitänyt sisässään neljäntoista vuoden ajan, purkautui ja Lehto menetti kontrollin itsestään. Hän oli ollut tappeluissa aikaisemminkin, mutta oli aina osannut lopettaa ajoissa. Lehto ei voinut käsittää, miksi oli juuri tällä kerralla menettänyt hallinnan itsestään ja miksei sitä ollut tapahtunut aiemmin.

Lehto ei halunnut edes ajatella, mitä hänen nyt täytyisi tehdä. Hän ei antanut itselleen aikaa miettiä asiaa kunnolla läpi. Jos hän ajattelisi asiaa liikaa, hän joutuisi pulaan. Hän ei pystyisi keskittymään. Ja jos ei pystynyt keskittymään, kuolisi itse. Piti aina olla valppaana ja valmiina juoksemaan. Ja juuri niin Lehto aikoi tehdä. Juosta. Oli parempi unohtaa koko juttu ja jatkaa elämää. Jos joku joskus häntä asiasta epäilisi, hän voisi sanoa, että oli tehnyt mitä oli tehnyt pelkästään itsepuolustuksesta. Ja että oli luullut miehen vain pyörtyneen. Juuri niin hän tekisi.

Pian hän katosi pieneltä sivukujalta takaisin kaupungin melskeeseen sydän jälleen hieman painavampana taakasta. Taakasta, jota hän joutui kantamaan mukanaan koko elämänsä ajan. Taakka, joka painoi aina vain enemmän ajan myötä. Lehto ei kuitenkaan enää osannut pelätä sitä, sillä hän oli hyväksynyt sen tosiasiana. Huonoja asioita tapahtui huonoille ihmisille. Ja hän oli yksi huonoimmista ihmisistä ikinä.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tampereen kadut olivat täynnä kaiken maailman tallaajia. Löytyi niitä hienostelijoita, jotka olivat olevinaan parempia kuin muut ja katsoivat muita nenänvarttaan pitkin. Ja sitten oli niitä, ketkä eivät enää välittäneet, katsottiinko heitä nenänvartta pitkin vai ei. Ne olivat kaksi kastia Tampereella, joihin Lehto oli itse ihmiset jakanut. Hän itse kuului jälkimmäiseen kastiin. Häntä ei olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa kuka katsoi häntä nenänvarttaan pitkin ja kuka ei.

Mitä vanhemmaksi hän oli kasvanut, sitä enemmän häntä oli katsottu kieroon. Hänen vaatteensa olivat miltei aina puhki kulutettuja ja haisivat oudolle. Ja vaikkei Lehto alkoholia juonut, käytti hän tupakkaa sitäkin enemmän. Monenkaan hienostelijan mielestä ei siis näyttänyt hyvältä se, että nipin napin kolmetoistavuotias poltti tupakkaa jonkun kadun kulmalla. Enää Lehto ei edes muistanut, miksi hän oli ruvennut polttamaan, mutta enää sitä ei voinut lopettaa. Ihmiset olivat sellaisia kuin olivat ja Lehto vain sattui olemaan tällainen.

Ihmiset harvoin olivat niin kilttejä, että auttaisivat. Lehdon ollessa pieni kukaan ei ollut uskonut hänen todella karanneen lastenkodistansa. Kaikki kyselivät vain missä hänen äitinsä asui ja mikä hänen nimensä oli. Ihmiset luulivat hänen olleen huijari. Sen takia hän oli joutunut opettelemaan varastamisen jalon taidon, pysyäkseen hengissä kadulla.

Yöpaikkojakin oli vaikea löytää. Hän muisti pienempänä pelänneensä vanhempia kodittomia ja heidän siltojensa alla roihuavia tuliaan. Heiltä olisi voinut kysyä apua, mutta hän ei ollut uskaltanut. Tämän takia hän oli opetellut tiirikoimaan. Jotta hän pääsisi nukkumaan jonkun pahaa aavistamattoman perheen vajaan, selvitäkseen hengissä pakkasista.

Vanhempana, noin viidentoista vanhana, hän oli käynyt kysymässä töitä ympäri Tamperetta. Silloin Lehto oli huomannut, että hänen kaltaisensakin olivat ilkeitä. Työtä ei ollut tarjolla taidottomille. Piti todistaa osaavansa jotain ennen kuin työpaikka heruisi. Olisi aivan turha sanoa mitään, kun ovi jo sulkeutui nenän edestä. Ajan rahapula näkyi kaikkialla, ja se oli suututtanut jo ennestään vihaista Lehtoa. Hemmettiin kaikki pörssiromahdukset ja sellaiset siellä Ameriikoissa, kyllä sitä nyt pitäisi työpaikka jostain saada.

Lehto ei osannut lukea kunnolla, sillä koulunkäynti oli jäänyt vähän lyhyeen. Hän oli kyllä aloittanut koulun silloin kun piti, mutta oli jättänyt sen kesken. Sellainen ei ollut häntä varten, sen hän oli huomannut. Tuntui ärsyttävältä katsella, kun muut lapset menivät kotiin vanhempiensa luo, eikä heidän tarvinnut huolehtia mistään. Ei tarvinnut miettiä, mistä sai ruokaa ja missä nukkuisi tänä yönä. Lehto tuli vain vihaisemmaksi ajatellessaan sellaista, normaalia lapsen elämää. Sellaista elämää, jota hän ei ollut ansainnut.

Rippikoulunkin käynti tuntui Lehdosta täysin turhalta. Hän ei osannut lukea ja kirjoittaakin hän osasi vain sukunimensä. Jumalaankaan hän ei uskonut, sillä Jumala ei ollut koskaan häntä missään auttanut. Eikös juuri se auttaminen ollut se Jumalan tehtävä ja siltikään hän ei ollut koskaan saanut missään apua. Kaiken oli joutunut tekemään itse. Olihan sen tehtävä kuulemma kaikkia rakastaa, mutta eipä sieltä ollut paljoa rakkautta Lehdolle tippunut.

Koko Lehdon elämä oli ollut selviämistä, ei niinkään elämistä. Hänen elämästään puuttui kokonaan sisältö. Elämään tuli kuitenkin tarkoitus, kun Lehto löysi itselleen työpaikan ja katon päänsä päälle. Eihän työ hänelle mieluisaa ollut ja työkaveritkin vain joivat ja rellestivät hänen tehdessä kaiken työn. Se käänne kuitenkin pelasti Lehdon elämän. Hän oli ollut kuusitoistavuotias taskuvaras ja hänestä oli tullut autonapumies. Palkka oli täysin mitätön, ei sillä juuri muuta tehnyt kuin ostanut ruokaa, joskus ei sitäkään. Etuna oli kuitenkin se, että Lehto sai asua korjaamolla ja pystyi merkitsemään sen osoitteeksensa virallisiin papereihin.

Lehdon mieli ei enää pystynyt tuntemaan muuta kuin vihaa, sillä se oli ainut tunne, jonka hän oli pystynyt säilyttämään. Se oli tunne, joka oli pitänyt hänet hengissä. Minkä avulla hän oli selvinnyt lastenkodissa tai kadulla monta vuotta ilman varmoja yöpaikkoja tai ruokaa? Kuka tahansa siitä ei olisi selvinnyt ja sen tiesi Lehtokin. Tunteet heikensivät arvostelukykyä, eikä niistä ollut muutenkaan hyötyä, pelkästään haittaa. Ne olivat heikkoutta ja sen heikkouden oli Lehto itsestään kitkenyt pois. Osittain hän oli sen tehnyt tarkoituksella, mutta osa tunteista oli kadonnut täysin vahingossa. Kuolemaa pahempaa ne eivät voineet hänelle tarjota ja siitä hän kyllä selviäsi.

_Lehto ei ikinä halunnut keneltäkään sääliä. Kukaan olisi ymmärtänyt häntä ja jäänyt hänen vierelleen, sillä kukaan ei ollut kokenut samaa kuin hän. Lehto oli liian rikkonainen, kenelläkään ei riittäisi kärsivällisyys korjata häntä. Lehdosta ei saanut viatonta tekemälläkään, ja hän vaikutti aina vanhemmalta kuin muut ikäisensä. Kuka tietää johtuiko se siitä, että hän karkasi vain kuusivuotiaana lastenkodista, vai siitä, että pystyi tappamaan ihmisen ollessaan vasta neljäntoista. Mutta olipa syy mikä tahansa, Lehto oli kuka oli, eikä häntä pystynyt enää pelastamaan kukaan. Oli yksinkertaisesti aivan liian myöhäistä._


End file.
